A Brotherhood, a Fatherhood, and Just a Hint of Magic
by Miss Nummy Kittens
Summary: Alfred and Mickey have always been great friends. So, when Mickey asks Alfred to help him with a small problem, Alfred can't say no . It turns out the villains have a plan involving more than just Disneyland or Mickey. They've decided to mess with the whole world. Will Alfred be able to become a real hero and save them with the help of the other nations? We'll see! Warning inside!
1. Our Beginning and an Explination

Magic. What is magic? And why do we like magic?

To answer the first question, magic is everything we can understand. Magic is everything we cannot understand. Magic is the smiles on our faces. Magic is the sunlight that covers the world and begins a new day. Magic can be good or bad. Magic can be dark or light. Magic is everywhere, and yet, it is nowhere. Magic has always been a part of our lives.

To answer the second question, we like magic because we're curious. As human beings, we love to explore. Read. Learn. Some refuse to accept this as fact, but we all know it's true. Curiousness has been around just as long as we've been.

Now that we've answered those questions, let me tell you a story. Just a short one so you can get to the matter at hand.

Once upon a time, there were 3 friends. A, M, and W. A was a man of great power. W was a child. M was a dream. A continued to have power, but it was changed when W grew up. W gave the world a gift. M. M and W helped to change people's perspectives. Helped to show the magic in everything we do. Allowed us to step into a world that wasn't ours. The only real difference was that M was nearly immortal. W was not. W died. M and A lived. Both continue the story of W, and continue to do what he did best- Make others happy, and spread the magic.

If you couldn't guess already, A is America- or Alfred, M is Mickey, and W is Walt. These 3 helped to shape the world, and all that goes on in it. So, with others help, their magic will forever be there for all to see.

However, like I said before, magic isn't always good. No. Sometimes, magic is used for the wrong reasons. Magic can terrify people, send them into complete chaos. Imagination gone wrong. Madness. Insanity. That happens though. We can't always prevent it.

We can help to heal it though. But will it always let goodness heal it? That my friend, is a question I'll let you answer.

Just remember throughout this story:

Magic is always there. For better or for worse.

It was about one in the morning to be exact. A cold, December night, when the wind would made you shiver and nip, trying to let you know it was still there. No snow. This part of California never snowed. Alfred turned to the sky, a smile on his face. The park was always so pretty at night. That's when the real magic began. He watched Tinkerbell zoom by, her little light glowing as Dumbo flew even higher. Mowgli and Balloo walked side by side as Tigger bounced around them. Characters were free to walk and explore the park at night. Alfred's favorite thing to do at night was see them roam and walk and talk to each other.

Alfred walked over to a bench, sitting down and watching the stars twinkle a carpet zipping by. "Ah, this is the life," He sighed blissfully.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Alfred blinked before looking down to see Mickey Mouse, the most famous character of all. Alfred grinned and nodded, patting to the space next to him.

Mickey got up onto the bench before sitting and sighing himself. "Ah, Alfred. We've known each other for so long. Gosh, it only feels like yesterday that we met. That Walt first introduced us, and you and I became pals. Now, it's been years. And I feel old." Mickey laughed a bit, watching Alfred smile back.

"Yep. That's what happens when you go through so much. I ought'a know, being a nation." Alfred stared at his hands and mumbled, "I've been around for longer than I'd like to admit. Even longer than you've been. And all this time, I'd like to believe I've enjoyed it." He grinned, snapping out of his mature thoughts. "And man, I think Peter and I have something in common."

"What would that be, Alfred?"

"I never wanna grow up Mickey," Alfred got up, shouting it to the world. "I never want to grow up!"

Mickey laughed again before pulling on Alfred's arm, and clearing his throat. "Well, Alfred, there's actually something I wanted to talk about..." His tone was serious, and Mickey's eyes were darting around as if he were suspicious of someone overhearing them.

Alfred raised an eyebrow before he sat, voice hushed and concerned. "What is it, Mickey? I don't think I've ever heard you so serious." Well, there was one time before this, but Alfred wouldn't much rather remember that day. The day they lost Walt...it was much too painful to remember.

"It's about the villains...I'm worried they got something planned to take me down. Even bigger than ever before, Alfred. I've seen signs. And some characters have been talking about weird things and stuff they don't want to talk much about. Of course, there's also rumors, and some are a little bit out of the blue, but I don't want to believe ALL of it..." Mickey once again checked to make sure no one was listening. "I just want to keep everyone safe is all. Besides, we all know what the villains want."

"Revenge." Alfred replied simply. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. "And I got'cha dude. But what can I do about it?"

Mickey made sure Alfred had eye contact with him as he said the words. "Alfred, I need you to take me to the meeting tomorrow. We're going to need their help too. Because it sounds like whatever the villains are planning, it's gonna be huge. And it'll affect more than us good guy characters. It could get to the rest of the world too."

Suddenly, Minnie Mouse appeared next to Mickey, breaking the conversation and eye contact. "Alfred? Do you mind if I borrow Mickey for a moment? Goofy and Donald need our help and I don't want to keep them waiting."

"Go ahead Minnie," Alfred smirked, winking at Mickey. It was no secret to Alfred that Mickey had a crush on Minnie. In fact, the only character who didn't know was Minnie. "You two do whatever business you gotta do. I gotta go soon anyways. Wake up early tomorrow morning." Alfred got to his feet with a yawn, smacking his lips.

Minnie smiled and nodded. "Alright Alfred. Good night!" With that, she ran off with Mickey.

"Night!" Mickey managed to call out.

Alfred chuckled as he walked out of the park. But deep down, he knew that sleep really was important. Especially after Mickey's talk with him.

Alfred laid down in his bed, unable to sleep. What was the threat Mickey had been speaking of? Was it really something to worry about?

Alfred let his mind drift to another thought. He'd seen on the news a report of two twin siblings being reunited after 16 years, and how happy they had been to be reunited. The girl twin Danielle was in tears, hugging her brother as tight as she could, and kept repeating that she thought he was dead. The boy twin Daniel nuzzled and comforted his sister, smiling as he was as happy as she was. Their bliss and wonder could be felt by everyone who watched the news report.

That made Alfred's day, and it also made him yawn. There was nothing to worry about. Alfred was sure that he could take care of it.

Oh, how wrong he was.


	2. Warnings

Warnings for this story...

1. There will be a LOT of Disney characters. I suggest making yourself familiar with the other characters before you continue reading.

2. There are no specific pairings so far, but there will be yaoi, I assure you. If there's any specific pairings you guys prefer, put them in the comments.

3. I'll be including a villain from Disney a lot of people don't like, but I really love him...if you're not a fan of hypno, or blood, I'm asking you to stop reading now. If not, just keep on going. I promise, it won't be so bad. This is a bit of a kid's fic.

4. Cursing will be very limited, but there will be some. I apologize for younger readers, or those who are offended by cursing.

5. There will be tiny OCs that come into this every once in awhile. I promise, there won't be any OCs x Hetalia or Disney characters. Nothing that's a real relationship anyways.

If you've read this, and you're still okay with it, than thanks! We'll have a lot of fun with this story, I promise!

~Love, Nummy Kittens :3


End file.
